


Persuasion

by muffinsome



Series: Masters and Demons [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ohno's a fluffy demon? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theotheralissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/gifts).



> With love for my blue bunny ♥

“There there,” Nino says, cutting the thread neatly and admiring his work. The light blue stitches stand out on Ohno’s darkened skin, but everything looks clean now. “All fixed now,” he adds with a smile.

Ohno smiles back a little guiltily, the point of his fangs only barely visible peeking out at the corners of his mouth. “Sorry for the trouble,” he says.

“It’s fine. I’ll send Aiba-chan to do your chores for the rest of the week. That should teach him not to drag you into his silly experiments,” Nino winks.

Ohno hops off the table and pulls his sleeve down. “Thank you,” he says. Then, “Can I… Can I spend the night here?” 

“Sorry, I promised Jun-kun I’d get you back home as soon as we’re done,” Nino says. “I told him there was nothing to worry about, but you know J.”

Ohno pouts. “What if something happens? The stitches could break or it could become infected,” he says, rubbing over his injury, almost wishing it to open again just to buy himself some time. 

Nino reaches for Ohno’s hand, cradling it into his gently. “I really do wish I could keep you,” he says softly. “But you’re not my demon.”

Ohno looks down, head dropping forward until all Nino can see is the furry top of Ohno’s head and the very tip of his little horns. It’s nothing if not adorable, and also maybe a little irresistible.

“Tell you what,” Nino whispers. “If you’re good I’ll ask Jun if I can borrow you for the weekend.” Ohno looks up, hopeful, and Nino adds, “I’ll even send him Aiba-chan so he doesn’t get too lonely.”

“Promise?” Ohno asks.

Nino nods. “Yeah, I promise.”

The smile Ohno gives him is maybe a little too smug. Then again, one should never expect a demon to be completely innocent.


End file.
